Talk:Utatane Giune
Autor, please read and inform ASAP Puedo preguntar a que se debe el hecho de que se haya eliminado el contenido de la página? Leo acerca de una tercera violación... de que tipo? el historial de modificaciones dice que el ultimo en editar fue Giusseppecavallo97. Otras modificaciones anónimas vienen de la ciudad de Puri y Bitteto, en el estado de Puglia, Italia. Solo una vino de Chicago, Illinois y fue el que escribió en un inicio "La pagina è stata chiusa a causa di violazione di Copyright. Prenderemo provvedimenti legali nei confronti del creatore". Los Administradores de UTAU Wiki no pertencen a EUA. Por qué motivo todos estos asuntos están siendo escritos en italiano, y no en inglés como dice las reglas de la casa? No podemos hacer nada si solo un administrador entiende medianamente el italiano. Favor de responder a la brevedad. (este párrafo fue escrito del español al italiano mediante google-translate) Yue Nagareboshi 17:51, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Posso chiedere che sia il fatto che essi hanno rimosso il contenuto della pagina? Ho letto di una terza violazione ... che tipo? modifica la storia dice che fu l'ultimo a modificare Giusseppecavallo97. Altre modifiche sono limitate alla città di Puri e biglietto nello stato di Puglia, Italia. Solo uno è venuto da Chicago, Illinois e fu inizialmente scritto "La pagina e Stata chiusa a causa di violazione di copyright. Nia Prenderemo provvedimenti legalità Confronti del Creatore". Gli amministratori wiki Utau non appartenenti a Stati Uniti. Perché tutti questi problemi sono stati scritti in italiano e in inglese e dice le regole della casa? Noi non possiamo fare nulla se un amministratore solo moderatamente capito italiana. Si prega di rispondere al più presto. (Questo paragrafo è stato scritto in spagnolo in italiano da google-translate) Yue Nagareboshi 17:51, February 1, 2012 (UTC) : giuseppecavallo97 14:59 2 febbrary 2012 : Hi please do not deunciate me but it's wrong to create a character I have not violated any copyright please do not report please. : What I want from a life is having an utau and be famous for this program but since there are moderators who are racists and they don't want Italian utauloid I can do nothing. : giuseppecavallo97 2 febbrary 2012 15:08 : then I have not violated any copyright I only created a utauloid and just :: OK GIUSEPPE... please understand. No one altered the page BUT you. You are the one making changes on Utatane Giune page. Only ITALIAN people is touching the page, no one of us did so stop making absurd and again, fake arguments: How can we be racist if we manage a wiki with UTAULOIDS from ALL OVER THE WORLD?! We apply the rules in the same way for EVERYONE. :: Please, don't start making a drama, because all the edits saying "you are violating copyright issues" are from you and other italian person. Also the most obvious reason is that you are still using italian in your page, when the administrators use english for everyone to understand BUT IT'S NOT OUR MOTHER LENGUAGE. In my case I am mexican, and I want in english for everyone to understand. Clear up your mind ~ 18:13, February 2, 2012 (UTC)